


Birthday suit/深度滞流

by juesare



Category: xinxiaoluanyan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juesare/pseuds/juesare
Summary: 本总结无番外包含，为方便阅读体验而进行自我总结谢谢大家观赏医生何九华/画家尚九熙/教师张九泰/实习生刘筱亭四角恋预警/剧情向预警/有车预警





	Birthday suit/深度滞流

**Author's Note:**

> 本总结无番外包含，为方便阅读体验而进行自我总结  
谢谢大家观赏  
医生何九华/画家尚九熙/教师张九泰/实习生刘筱亭  
四角恋预警/剧情向预警/有车预警

混乱的荷尔蒙故事  
自我救赎或堕落的美妙乐曲  
人世间最好的  
肉体

医生何九华/画家尚九熙/教师张九泰/实习生刘筱亭  
轻微混乱四角关系  
无三观警告  
【一】  
灯光，谁照射的这种明明昏暗但却万事万物都能看得清的灯光呢。吧台上站着漂亮的、看起来虚假又无趣的美丽女孩，穿着那带着纱和闪片的裙子与丝袜。酒精和香烟的味道混杂，让坐在卡座的女人并住双腿，娇嫩的双唇微微张开。  
“不太来玩过？”  
清新的柑橘香气，带着咬碎的冰块一般冰凉的手腕皮肤。穿着法式抹胸裙的女孩像是抓住最后一根救命稻草，带着碎钻发饰的柔顺头发柔顺地依靠男人的手臂。  
“跟常去的，有点不一样……”  
漂亮的，素净的手递过来的橙汁，带着温柔和不怀好意的体贴，送到女孩涂了哑光口红的嘴边。明亮的红橙色逐渐消逝，只剩下一双带着水光的、因口红粘在玻璃杯上一点点而变得粉色的嘴唇。  
“…怎么说，你这个人很矛盾。”  
摊开手掌，任女孩漂亮的果冻一般的蓝色的长指甲在手掌中的纹理里滑动。男人对这句评价从不否认，甚至欣然接受。只是另一只手拍拍女孩的膝盖，一点点蚕食两人那欲盖弥彰的安全距离。  
“你的职业，你的作风，你的风评，你的长相……”  
“但你都喜欢，对不对。”  
印在锁骨项链上的亲吻，扬起的，像是濒死的天鹅一般娇小又美丽圆润的头颅。从锁骨亲到胸口，何九华却骤然想起前夜自己做的那一场开胸手术。  
华丽的出血量，像是哪本中世纪暗黑童话故事。  
歌换了，叠叠暗影下，双腿重叠。有男人的一条腿，还有女人的一条腿。  
连灯光都变得低俗又暧昧，漂亮的手捏着女孩的下颌，是时候品尝等待一晚上的果冻了。  
“你的电话……何医生。”  
急救科，手机屏幕看起来呲牙咧嘴。  
抓起外套走出酒吧，幸亏一口酒都没喝还能开车。安全带系好时碰到一个叮叮咚咚的风铃，前前前的某一任想要画地盘的产物，又被哪一任摘下来丢在这呢。  
凌晨一点的b市繁华依旧，  
车开的勉勉强强，压着速限到医院，白大褂在医休室挂着，身上女孩的午夜飞行混着自己还是别人的tf灰色香根草，反正看起来就很……流氓。  
随便了，流氓治病爱来不来。急救科小护士们知道这位何主刀的生活作风，一边准备对接推床还一边问这次放跑的是哪里来的美妞。  
“学芭蕾的，比你们十指不沾阳春水多了。”  
咬碎压制薄荷糖果，准备好立马进行急救。好像是高中生半夜出去上网，站大货车盲区被碾了个爽。家长跟老师应该都来，现在最担心其实不是抢救而是那群无聊的大人扯皮。  
“下次我直接买耳塞，再挖个地道，遇到这种超过三个陪护的就直接地遁算了。”  
女护士早早找好血包，一边打开全部仪器过水还利索的踹了一脚何九华的小腿说这么没担当怪不得谈不下。舔下上牙看才三十五的急救科副主任那一堆子白头发，再想想她家那不成器的丈夫，半天把嘴闭上。  
随这群女人们去吧。她们也就靠说道我解压了。  
男孩，中度昏迷，双腿全外翻，看起来像是两条都被碾了一下。血袋挂上塞上推车，直接先进手术室。麻醉的护士早都准备好了，那动作熟练的宛如十几年前自己亲眼所见给一块猪肉灌水。何九华做好清洗戴好手套，拉开无影灯。  
八个小时差不多，何九华是被实习生搀着出来的。打开手机给理疗科发连环call，说自己要求员工福利。理疗科的科主任，那个八婆，是何九华同届同学，发过来一串哈哈哈。  
然后又发来一串语音，点开还是哈哈哈。  
坐在门外长椅上一串人，女人跟女人痛哭流涕，一个皮肤黝黑的男人拨拉开拽他衣袖的女人们。仔细瞅才发现一站边上还举着手机的，看起来是唯一一个能说的正常人。  
“你是病人的……？”  
“老师。”  
那群女人呼啦啦围上来，像是谁一屁股坐在尖叫鸡堆子里。长得过分白的老师转过身来，对那准备把鼻涕擦谁衣服上的女人说自己身上的牛仔外套6000起步。  
“别现在还找事。”  
“家属办住院去吧，顺便带着司机去警局喝点茶，再看看有没有买过什么保险全报销去，老师留下来说一下别的。”  
人群四散，只剩下几个外围盯着不知道是什么表情的亲戚。老师挥挥手，说其实自己也不想来，毕竟是个学生，领导今下午才到，自己还得给盯会避免讹上学校。  
摊摊手，娇嫩的指尖看起来不像是被石灰侵蚀过的模样。  
“你手不像老师。”  
“不想积极工作就这样。”  
阳光照在那老师的脸上，嘴唇肉嘟嘟的，看起来软和。  
“现在我们立马逃离现场，去吃个饭？”  
欣然赴约，沃尔沃xc60在路边稳步前行。车是何医生的，但让小老师开，何九华医生快累睡着了。  
意面店，小老师看何九华竟然还点了红酱就竖起大拇哥。问这是什么心理素质能在手术下还面对一堆子红彤彤的意大利细面条。叉口沙拉，何九华撑着腮帮子说自己大学的时候刚下手术台给狗缝好肚子，就被一学长塞了无数东北红肠。  
叉子在披萨里相碰。小教师倒是低下头来，安安静静吃完那半份通心粉。何九华拿开手机，找到一张被自己塞进兜里的纸，随便摸出还没放下的钢笔，让小老师写下自己名字。  
张——九——泰  
字还挺可爱的，被何九华问大学是不是三笔字没好好学。  
午饭是何九华付的钱，张老师坐在走廊灯校领导来交接班。何九华把自己沾上血的一团拿去扔掉，坐在办公桌里等手机响。  
十五秒里，有一条消息。  
办公室其他的同龄男生狠拍下何九华大腿，说怎么就你身边彩蝶飞舞叽叽喳喳，还是个只玩不搞的货，吊着多少小姑娘心心念念还求之不得。  
说句少来，按下指纹看消息。  
“我昨晚刚看见你，你怎么就走了。”  
熟悉的署名，熙。  
阳光有点太热了，晒的人头昏。  
【二】  
有点太安静了，同事半站起来，凑过来带着八卦和一点未经人事的好意询问何九华是的消息。手机慌乱的按下锁屏，脱离了掌心掉在办公桌下。气氛变得尴尬，何九华脱下大褂，说自己回家歇会，车钥匙还在办公桌上的盒子里塞着。  
走出医院大门，何九华还在感叹，自己竟然忘了拉黑这个名字。  
“何医生这个点下班吗？”   
跨着自行车的，背着画架的男孩。说是男孩也不恰当，只是比何九华小一岁罢了。但看起来比何九华年轻些，长期不进入社会的感觉让这画家脸上稚气又带着一点狡黠，叹气在兜里摸，没摸到钥匙。  
“你几点过来的，尚九熙。”  
共享单车锁医院门口，就尚九熙一个横着放。地铁一前一后过安检，尚九熙在自动贩卖机买了果汁。  
勾兑的，色彩明亮的化学合成。两个人距离五六步，一前一后，跟十年前区别不大。  
尚九熙永远走在前面，脑袋后的毛一点点打晃，哪怕现在是回何九华的家，也是这样。  
十年，真他妈有意思。  
小区门口的便利店买了一箱啤酒，尚九熙提上楼的。电梯比画家搬走之后更加干涩，从一楼到十六楼电梯包厢的摩擦声像是唱完一段苦情老歌。在楼口站定，等何九华开门。  
也不知道何九华是什么毛病，连放在玄关的香薰都没换。  
就像他俩……算了，别像这俩混蛋。  
他俩像是持续不断的夏日连续剧。从何九华大二的某个暑假去隔壁美院泡妞却被尚九熙抓着稀里糊涂给当了一个月模特开始，就在每个夏天必会相遇纠缠。几乎是锁链或者说是循环，夏天最热的哪天，或者哪几天，两个人总会稀里糊涂的遇见，在何九华的家里喝酒吃西瓜，凑在一起交换体液，看那色彩斑斓的颜料从画布涂抹到大腿根。  
哪怕是何九华当时上整天歇整天的昼夜颠倒时期，两个人都能在楼下早餐铺子吃点油条豆浆，缩在好几天没晒过而发潮的被褥里呼呼大睡。  
最浓情蜜意的时候，两个人甚至共同养了一只狗，三餐是尚九熙准备，每天任狗子践踏的是何九华的任务。大狗凑在两个人的中间发出呼气声，换来一人一边的亲吻。  
真虚假，那段时间再甜蜜也没见谁会停止找野餐。  
女孩、男孩，在何九华就是各种器官的有机结合，在尚九熙那只是进行课业练习的绘画模板。两个人谁都不算热爱世界，只是能在鲜活的，有弹性的，完整的身体上找到一点“原来这和我职业还有点区别”的认知感。女孩有的纠缠于两人之间，却不知道自己只是他俩确认世界还是一个现实的、具有参考价值的生活范围。  
而不是一幅画，一本书，他俩受他人推动，变得碌碌无为又看起来没脑子像个智障。  
被鲜花砸了胳膊，说何九华你就是个十恶不赦的渣男。于是当天晚上何九华把自己微信昵称改为罄竹难书。  
转头就泡了一小学语文老师，娇嫩的脸颊像是大樱桃。  
Cherry，就是cherry，哪里都是。  
娇嫩的唇和柔软的肉，软嘟嘟有水。  
欢迎多想。  
刚在沙发上坐下，约定俗成的位置。从茶几下拿出柠檬片扔水壶里，何九华的手机叮咚响。  
“病人麻药过了要复查，何医生你回趟科室。”  
示意看下，转身就开门，尚九熙伸出手，问不给老情人一个拥抱吗。  
给个屁。  
他俩之间，纠缠太多，还是少来几次亲密接触为妙。  
今天路况顺畅的不正常，搞得何九华去自动贩卖机那买了罐咖啡。旁边一对夫妻窃窃私语，好像是嫌弃孩子的遗传疾病准备丢掉。  
丢呗，反正都是医院最后承接一切问题。  
四五年前，何九华还是一个会对这种事情生气到医休室的人。现在就算了大家都不是什么给社会省心的好鸟，没必要谁指责谁。  
男孩疼的撕破床单，被临时上了止疼，整个人迷迷糊糊。男孩看见何九华那白大褂，眯着眼睛望向窗户。  
“我老师呢？”  
抽出一个凳子坐下，翻放在床头的用药书。  
“你校长还在跟你妈扯皮呢，问这个干嘛？”  
“不是那个傻逼。”  
男孩手臂上全是擦伤，看起来像是尚九熙厚涂的油画。  
“张老师，九泰老师呢。”  
你着急找人家干什么？何九华皱着眉头，嘴里说几句自己根本不知道谁是张九泰老师。  
“他送我来的……我想他。”  
“这样吧，你把他电话给我，我帮你问问他什么时候有时间来看你。”  
男孩疼痛和困意交织，倒是撑着报全了手机号。  
傻逼玩意，没点心思谁会被一个不带课的老师的手机号。  
站在抽烟室，播通那十一位的数字。接起来那边黏糊，听起来是累着了。  
“请问您是？”  
“何九华……请你吃饭那个。”  
电话换个手，把点着的香烟按灭。“那个学生……跟你是什么故事？”  
“何医生介不介意我回请你一顿饭？”  
这次就吃的俗气些，麻辣烫。缠绕在筷子上的油麦菜像是溺死的水草。两个四九城人往里加麻酱，谁都不想张嘴，漫不经心地搅那碗吃的。  
“我这学期就发现的，那是个傻孩子。”  
何九华低下头，吃了第一口宽粉。  
“他明里暗里说过几句，我害怕闹大又是事，就哄着。抱抱亲个额头什么的。那孩子觉得这就是恋爱了。”  
午餐肉都被挑干净了，汤汁里翻涌着面筋和油条。  
“所以，所以他当时给我打电话，我真的……我真的不知道该怎么办了。感觉……感觉我肩负不起这么重的爱意了。”  
北冰洋被打开了，气泡咕噜噜。  
“归根到底还是我老了对吧。来干杯吧何医生。”  
夏天的风，身上好黏，麻辣烫的汤让舌头感觉变薄，明明已经八点，却还带着点苟延残喘的光芒。何九华看着端着一盒酸奶，一个人反向走向地铁站的张老师，掏出手机又打了个电话。  
“你愿意……被人画一幅画吗？”  
跟尚九熙纠缠那么多年了，他一定会喜欢张九泰的。  
并且，去画一幅，柔软的肖像画。  
【三】  
带着睡衣，张九泰坐着地铁跟随着定位到了何九华的家。啰啰嗦嗦收拾了一大堆的东西，想着想着连把自己的水杯都带上。书包有点软，张九泰抱着书包脑袋一点一点。何九华那句当模特吓到张九泰，从小到大，除了大学时候给学美术的邻居当过几天手模以外，一次模特都没当过。  
咬碎腮帮子里的糖果，站在楼下等单元楼解锁。  
顺便看看手机里那条微信。  
“老师晚上干什么呢？”  
老师自己也不知道啊。  
十六楼，电梯好吵。打开门的人不认识，耳朵后面别着画笔。  
“尚九熙，”空调往下按一个温度，打开深处房间的门。“顺便我那个房子禁烟。”  
房子，不是房间。  
“脱吧。”  
脱掉短袖，短裤，内裤挂在臀上。后背被撒了一堆子没有香气的花瓣，触感像是前几天男孩喂进嘴里的山药片。趴在沙发上，空调稍微有点凉，本来当老师胳膊肘就有点问题，现在更是异于常人的容易着凉。  
“……那什么，尚九熙，聊点什么嘛？”  
“你不动就行，随便聊。”  
“为什么……会找我来当模特呢？”  
画笔被放在桌上，捏起桌子上的糖塞嘴里，挑起右边的眉毛。  
“你自己不知道？”  
正准备摇摇头，却反映过来说是不让动。嘴里发出含糊的否定声，趴了这么久下巴和腮帮子难受。  
“九华找你的，他觉得你可爱。”  
“冒昧……？”  
“老情人。”  
这话就有很多意思了。老和情人放在一起带着一点宣誓主权的尴尬，又带点对时间不公的抱怨。尚九熙站起来捏张九泰的衣服兜，问有没有带点吃的。  
棒棒糖可以吗？  
丢垃圾时碰到张九泰的包，盯着那个水杯笑了一声。  
“是挺可爱的。”  
大概有一个小时。尚九熙伸手在张九泰的包里翻出了睡衣，指指门外。  
“洗个澡吧，今天不画了”  
去呗，花瓣掉一路。像是某年某月跟某些已经记不得名字的人一起看的维密。热水和洗发水都是舒适又妥帖。两瓶沐浴露张九泰都闻了闻，仅凭印象选了和何九华一个味道的。  
顺便用了剃须刀和须后水，爱马仕的橙子味怎么闻怎么别扭，磨砂玻璃瓶子在洗漱台上发出哐一声。被吓到后缩手，看镜子里长在鬓角下面的痘。  
上班就是折磨人。  
打开吹风机，整个头发变得妥帖又柔顺才想着走出洗手间。按下门把手那瞬间，突然觉得裸着出去更能面对人一点。  
局促的坐在沙发上，愣着看尚九熙从冰箱里找来牛奶。大门被打开，何九华领着一个男孩进来。  
“谁啊？”  
“我徒弟。”  
医院实行传帮带，进入主任管理层就得带研究生。何九华领的那个男孩没想到房子那么热闹，站在玄关犹犹豫豫。  
“师父，要换鞋吗？”  
有点傻，搞得反而是张九泰憋不住笑了一声。  
“何医生，尚……老师，我算是做客结束，下次见面再玩。”  
拉着包往外走，倒是把那小孩给放了进来。门关的干净利索，像是烟花落幕。何九华弯下腰倒杯热水，放在玄关顺便指下载角落的拖鞋。  
“你也是，人家来玩，也不知道给倒点水。”  
尚九熙端起自己陶瓷杯，丢片泡腾片进去，站起来往深处自己房间走。  
“客房被我新喷了墙，别留人。”  
客厅内，搞得男孩端着装了多半杯热水的一次性纸杯，尴尬的坐在尚九熙之前坐过的地方。关于前面那些人的疑问和是不是自己被讨厌的问题全都憋在喉咙，手只知道缴自己的衣服角。  
“筱亭，你有听过咱们科人嚼舌根吧，说我渣男什么的。”何九华从茶几下面抓出来烟灰缸和香烟，拆开但没点开。刘筱亭架着手臂慌忙的摆手，但又不会骗人的本性让本人看起来那么的尴尬又没有说服力。  
“没事，我本身就是啊。”  
刚刚按下的烧水壶发出尖锐的鸣叫，被何九华弯腰端上桌子。  
“人就活那么久，我们又干这种脏乱差的职业，不找点乐子很难活的，知道吗。”  
算了，小孩是真的不懂。  
把刘筱亭送进自己书房，前几年的本应该被销毁的前几年病人详细术后反应数据还在何九华的电脑和储物柜里。医院这些资料都要清理的，被何九华陆陆续续的拿了回来。  
自己的学生，就应该告诉他最真实的。并且在手术室工作，就该了解一下人身体的反应极限和医生的良心极限。  
拿别人的秘密留住自己的人，一举两得。  
水壶被放在桌子上，何九华说去洗个澡。给关了书房门，留下刘筱亭和骨架模型在一起。  
神奇，跟课本完全不一样，急救和手术是最美妙的艺术和最独特的挑战。每一例手术都和课本的师范教案完全不同，也跟在研究生时实验的狗猪兔不一样，人体的反应，精神状态和肉体状态的对抗让刘筱亭被惊讶的迷了眼，拿出手机敲敲打打备忘录后又删掉。  
不可能保证自己上手术台，就能遇到差不多的案例呢。  
“噔噔噔。”  
书房门被打开，穿着睡衣的那个人走进来。  
“九华把水壶放你这了，我来接点水。”  
“哦哦哦，您接。”  
“刘筱亭是吧？我听九华提起过你。学微创的，x大能考绩点4.2，天才型医学人。”  
“顺便自我介绍，尚九熙，叫九熙哥就行。何九华的……朋友，没职业一混子。”  
“好，九熙哥。”  
尚九熙身上带着不同于其他人的香味，或者来说也不是香味。像是石蜡油或者是其他最终会凝结的流体味道。尚九熙捏起刘筱亭翻过的一本病例，手有点小，显得病例里夹着的B超片那么醒目。  
“这是我老师。”  
头凑过去看，被食指止住了下巴。  
“保持点安全距离。”  
“我把书房钥匙给你一把吧，一般九华出门会把这里锁上。”  
言下之意，尚九熙手里的，何九华的安全地带，要交给刘筱亭。  
倒也没多想，迷迷糊糊的就收下那小小的，单片钥匙。尚九熙端着空了的水壶出去，重新接水烧上。  
走出书房的一瞬间，刘筱亭才发现自己提着一口气很久了。  
尚九熙，可真是个神奇的人。  
“筱亭，先别看了。车祸急诊四个人，带你上战场。”  
匆匆忙忙从书房跑出来，站在玄关扶着墙换鞋。撑着脑袋等水开的尚九熙挥挥手，示意两个人开车小心点。  
“九熙哥……你是画家吗？”  
门关上了。  
【四】  
山区转弯两辆家用轿车挤压侧翻，马自达的副驾驶没有系安全带直接被削掉脑袋，另一辆雪佛兰给十二岁以下儿童没有安装儿童安全座椅，那小屁孩也不知道脊椎是弯还是断了几块。也不知道急救车那几个是怎么把这些肉块抬上车还没弄错的，听说还在山区里找那个被削掉了的脑袋。刘筱亭拽下何九华的白大褂问老师，为什么现在人对安全意识都那么淡漠了。  
“赚钱赚多了，以为钱能买到医疗服务的一切。”  
“……那是挺扯淡的。”  
微创机子是一时半会开不开了，直接开胸做搭桥供血。电锯带着骨头切割扬起的末儿在手术室的无影灯下倒是绚丽的好看，焦糊的蛋白质和骨胶原的味道充斥着每一个人的鼻腔。  
当然，一会就闻不到了。另一边台子上副科长带着几个女生给雪佛兰的司机把那肠子一边缝一边塞，屎和血哗啦啦流了一手术室。东北来的虎妞说想起了自己童年和老爹一起灌红肠，旁边护士长还接一句自己最近买到了超级软糯下凡的糯米血肠。工作了二十几年的保洁阿姨站在门口说你们不加钱我今天不上班，何九华关了电锯说小心阿姨您扫点肉出来我们谁都说不清。  
真他妈视觉减肥。  
轮班上手术台，刘筱亭把何九华换下来进行胸腔缝合。何科长坐在一旁仰着脑袋帮助回血，顺便听听外面动静能闹多大。  
“下次问问市局，法庭能开咱们这一个吗，再给安排个派出所。”  
“赶紧起来搞胯骨穿板！不然派出所先抓你知道吗？”  
手术科的女人都是老虎。  
AB型血向血库借调了一次，稳定血压前前后后用了三次急电抢救，最后还是开了微创镜让刘筱亭在小孩心脏上戳了窟窿。绿色的手术服已经被红色沾满，放下止血钳的副科长说自己可能回家洗澡能洗出肉块来。  
十一个小时，从夜晚干到中午。  
脱了手术服丢在无菌处理室，仔仔细细冲洗过换上白大褂，去大厅找那些抽烟抽到宛若干冰一般的家属。  
看来已经在警察局扯皮完了，在医院还算冷静。何九华把供血单子和整体手术情况全都放出来，挑那群人里面看起来还有点学历的人进行……介绍。  
也没什么说的，毕竟也都下过病危了，什么情况相信这群人靠脑补也能搞的七七八八。嗝屁的那个不谈，现在ICU躺的那三个肯定是一辈子床上轮椅上复建室的命，比较幸运就是没人截肢，给保留一点点最后的体面。  
“建议提前和复建科还有针灸科打个招呼，毕竟之后就是十几年老主顾了。”  
带着一点报复的快感，何九华心情愉悦的给开好了住院。  
怎么说也是给自己创收。  
那刘筱亭呢？  
去医院后的花园哭去了。  
倒也没什么，毕竟谁第一次上台子就遇到这种神经病升级版手术心里肯定会受到冲击。再加上肯定还有不甘和自我怀疑，在医学院数一数二的实践和理论放到活生生的人身上就显得干瘪无力，十一个小时几乎推翻了自己八年的全部所学所得和接受的全部教育。  
自己能进手术室吗？  
“诶诶诶！是你是吗？”  
一个过分白的身影朝自己走来，明明语气挺着急的，但步伐却是正儿八经的稳重。阳光有点大，眯着眼睛才看清楚是昨天那个出现在老师和九熙哥家的……男人。  
“正好，我还找呢。你在何九华那有没有看到一个蓝色的保温杯？”  
“嗯……好像有。”  
男人笑起来，说那是他的，忘那了，自己也不想贸然去取，万一白跑一趟呢。  
“说起来，你是哭了吗？”  
虽然丢人，但也被看出来。两人走到自动贩卖机边上买了矿泉水，借着那大伞的一点点阴凉说话。  
“唔……虽然可能不太像，但怎么说我原来也这样过。我是老师，当初第一个月教课搞得我真的崩溃，写了十几份辞呈觉着自己真的不适合这个行业，现在不还是老油条一枚嘛。”  
“打扰问句，你和我老师是怎么……”  
矿泉水瓶丢进垃圾桶，收起笑容的张九泰用手机戳戳刘筱亭的胸牌。  
“我说是强迫，你信么？”  
“开玩笑的，只是朋友罢了。”  
也不知道是哪句话让刘筱亭动了他那被手术台磨的早都没了的恻隐之心，又或是张九泰摆弄手机的侧脸真的有点小动物的样子。刘筱亭拍下张九泰的手，说给你拿杯子，到时候要老师请吃饭。  
“好啊。”  
张九泰跟刘筱亭上了楼，说自己看个病人。还在探望时间刘筱亭在楼道口跟人say了拜，自己往顶层的手术室走去。说起来医院也奇怪，明明医院办的那么大却一直没有把微创单独列出来，而是合并在手术室里当成下属部门。  
也不怕留不住人。  
正式入职那天，麻醉科的姐姐打开啤酒，跟已经喝醉的刘筱亭碰杯。说我们这些人最快乐就是当工具，在手术室当人是很辛苦的。  
微创只是技术，只是工具罢了。  
但现在的刘筱亭，还是一点都理解不到。  
坐在办公桌里的何九华在疯狂的倒数据，昨天手术做疯了，用的材料和详细报告第二天也能再疯一个。刘筱亭说要帮忙，何九华说今天这泰辛苦，你歇会。  
“不敢歇的话就去查房，转一圈。”  
的确不敢歇，一旦停下手头的工作刘筱亭脑子里就是温热的血和一鼓一收的脏器，失禁的尿液和在层层黏肉里包裹的骨头。查房算了，走走还算长微信步数。  
“老师还算不会削水果，真好。”  
“真好个大头鬼。”  
推开门，张九泰坐在陪护床边，一个苹果被削的坑坑巴巴。刘筱亭问了病人的基础情况和结痂的程度，问腿是不是感觉痒。  
“心更痒。”  
“痒也不许挠。”揉乱男孩的头发，跟张九泰也说了再见。关上门才想来问，为什么要杯子不直接找老师。并且，为什么会这个点来看学生？  
算了，没什么要问的必要，人家私事。  
查完房回办公室已经六点半，何九华拎着包准备下班。乖乖给老师说了再见准备打扫一下办公室就回家。  
收拾x光和核磁共振片的刘筱亭没注意到，何九华包里有一点冒出来的蓝色。  
“我看到你来医院了，给你还东西。”  
“车库等你，乖乖下楼。”  
刘筱亭晚上一口没吃，抱着洗漱池子干呕了一晚上。他没有玩游戏的习惯，只要坐下，脑子里都是自己的失误和那堪比分尸现场的手术室。  
头疼。  
突然叮咚一声，以为又是急救。  
只是一条微信。  
“我是尚九熙。”  
——是不是有点睡不着，第一次上手术台。

下章华泰走肾熙亭走心。

【五】  
医院的车库好暗，当然，其实全世界的车库都不怎么亮。站在电梯口侧面的张九泰摸索着眼镜带上，去找那串车牌。  
那辆车上带着泥土，血液，脂粉和烟酒的香气。皮革的坐垫其实不怎么舒服，张九泰身为一个享乐至上的人对此有点点……厥词。但现在自己就是压上刑场的犯人，又有什么批判的权利呢。  
下午时刘筱亭炽热的手指还搭在自己手臂上，说一定给自己拿来水杯。现在就这漆黑的车库里去见自己妄图躲避的恶魔。  
说是恶魔是不是有点过分？张九泰自我反思着，打开车门。  
“他恢复怎么样了？”  
“你不是他主治大夫吗？”  
“你知道他已经协商好转校的事吗？”  
“何九华，不兜圈子溜我好不好。”  
车灯被扭亮，暖黄光下何九华的颧骨带着一点熬夜后留下的白。  
“跟我做一次，我把杯子还你。”  
上升在一半的车窗，飞快掠过的路灯在玻璃的切割下变得散漫。漂亮的，带一点粉笔灰的右手握住左手手腕，留下一条粉色的压痕。  
眼镜挂在鼻梁上，摇摇欲坠。红灯的间隙，食指和中指的服务。倒车镜里何九华耳边翘起的头发，全都说明这只是一场，  
一时兴起。  
路越来越熟悉，，张九泰握住自己的安全带，嗓子里不知道是恐惧多一点还是愤怒多一点。也许是不可思议多一点吧。  
“你妈的何九华你从哪里知道的我的地址。”  
“你说呢？”  
倒车入库，站在电梯门口的两人。平稳上升的电梯间，颤抖的手伸不进去钥匙孔。  
“只是419，不至于这么害怕。”  
那跟恶魔419呢，值得害怕吗。  
自动打开的灯光，柔软吹起的空调。何九华跟在张九泰的身后，问能不能烧点水喝。摆弄着半死不活的万年青，张九泰说自己想先去洗个澡。  
夏天，开了浴霸。过高的温度晒的人头脑发胀。热水让浴缸变得湿滑，缩在角落里感受热水的流淌。  
门被打开，水性润滑被丢进来，漂浮在水面上的小瓶子。  
“乖，自己先动手。”  
闭着眼睛，手臂像是骤然下垂的杨柳，在自己腿间缠绵交错。咬住的下唇，在门牙之间滑动的，嫩粉色的肉。扬起的脖颈和收缩的脊背，水波下本就模糊的膝盖搅起一点浪花。靠着门，何九华端着热水杯，仿佛是观赏一只无依无靠可怜兮兮的美人鱼。  
张九泰在发抖，在害怕。  
这个认知并不需要多么敏锐的判断力，但却意外的可爱和催人兽欲。在张九泰自己家里欺负这个看起来有点狡黠的人民教师，带着戏谑和嘲弄看他自己开拓，看不甘的眼睛里粘上一点点愤怒。  
多好玩。  
热，真的热。过分温度的灯，和不会拒绝而紧紧收缩的穴肉。水从身边流过，卷走多余的润滑飘在身体各处，自我的抚摸产生了不正确的幻觉意识，仿佛自己真的变成了一个，在男人面前搔首弄姿的婊子。  
两根手指依依不舍的取出，缠绵的穴肉发出“啵——”的一声。  
“唔……好了……”  
被从浴缸里抱出来，带着调笑和戏弄的咬着张九泰的耳垂，问是对自己括约肌太有信心还是对何九华本人太没信心。灯光在触碰中变暗，像是潜伏在暗夜丛林中的豹。  
滑腻的润滑剂，顺着医生的手进入后穴。闭着眼睛自暴自弃的嘬着何九华的手指，靠在门框头发里和后背上的水全都滑入股缝。在混乱中那一双做手术的，精巧又美丽的手撑开又弯曲，指节那一块平实的骨节挤压过前列腺。  
太磨人了，咬着下唇肉，张九泰左手抓着何九华的上衣，右手伸下去妄图阻止何九华的玩弄，却被何九华放在臀部的另一只手拉着，塞进中指。  
“感受一下，这才叫开拓好了。”  
手指在润滑剂中交叉，肌肉一圈圈的收缩又舒张，咕叽咕叽的略带黏性的润滑剂被撑开水丝又断裂掉在地面，拉着张九泰的手指往外撤，用那双奶白的指头，粉嫩指甲去刮浅浅的敏感点。  
来自条件反射，最直接最没有遮盖的爽，被抠弄的爽感让张九泰挺起躯干，双腿颤抖。何九华的手几乎是钳住张九泰的因为久坐和不爱运动而软乎乎的嫩白的臀，每一次手指的伸入伸出都狠狠碾过前列腺点。太超过了，小老师的手指被穴肉的挤压排出来，带着哭腔的呜呜声，和不轻不痒捶何九华的肩膀。  
“何九华……哥哥……不能，再碰了……唔——！”  
全身紧绷着，穴肉猛烈的收缩，何医生的三根手指全都被吃到指根，润滑剂被猛烈收缩的后穴挤出，堵在医生的手指缝里。嘴唇被自己咬破了，在疼痛中才一点点回过神来，身体骤然松弛，瘫软着射出稠液。  
几乎是被何九华架着，肚子和大腿依然有神经质的抽搐痉挛，前列腺高潮几乎能让不太锻炼的张老师感受一次什么叫做“爽到想死”。搀扶着回到卧室，几乎是抱着一个玩具熊丢在床上，双目已经失神的张九泰只知道抱着自己的肚子，像是恐惧又像是怀念刚刚那几乎是过呼吸的高潮。  
他急需要一个吻，一个拥抱，来哄哄这个在爱欲里变得唯唯诺诺的小朋友。  
“何医生……亲我一下好吗？”

相像一下，一只软乎乎的小白熊，张开手望着你，让你给亲一口，如何一个恶趣味如何九华这样的人都会晾着着傻乎乎的小孩。  
但不知怎么着，这次的何九华就是出乎意料的心软，撑开张九泰的大腿，手扶着腰侧两边的床，虚虚的环绕着，给人一个缠绵悱恻的，带着薄荷漱口水味道的吻。唇与舌相互交错相依，唾液几乎是一边倒的进入张老师的嘴里，迷糊糊的，吞咽带着喉结和咽喉肌肉的运动，在这场几乎可以被定性为精神强奸的性事中沾染上暧昧和温柔的喜好。  
陷在白滑软肉中的，肩胛骨。长期上课导致的一点点高低肩，从斜方肌上吮吸。张九泰哪有经历过这么让人失去方寸的性爱，只知道，傻乎乎拽着身后床单，从嗓子里发出带着恐惧和好奇甚至带点自暴自弃的，纤细的呻吟。  
微妙的，肉眼能看出来的一段甜蜜的弧度。胸部的脂肪像是慕斯蛋糕，乳头蹭过何九华的手表而发出细小的抽气声。被捏着打转，在神经末梢疼痛中充斥着被侮辱被调笑而汹涌而至的快感。  
“张小狗，不应期过去了哦？”  
大腿早早已被掰开了，半挺起的性器映衬在何九华的黑色裤子上。两个人手臂在张九泰的腹部重叠，随着呼吸的起伏而在爱欲的海浪上柔软游荡。  
有一就有二，带着柔软的，摇晃的软肉的胳膊取出来，去够何九华的脖颈。“再亲亲我……求你……”  
交依的唇舌，有力的被撑开的大腿。炽热的，带着粘液的性器不容置疑的抵入，房间里的温度仿佛是被推动上升。  
接吻像是吮吸掉灵魂，张九泰根本就被反应过来何九华没有带套，当然更没反应过来何医生甚至连衣服都没有脱。  
他妈的，太深了……明明已经被开拓好了，但却会发自灵魂的恐惧。哼哼唧唧的服软，手臂却不敢从何九华的肩膀下拿下来。大腿根真的被撑开的发酸，括约肌瑟缩着拒绝着何医生的入侵。  
“啪——”巴掌扇在柔软的屁股上，被疼痛惊吓而放松的后穴一下子又吃进去一截。何九华的手在全身留下红印，钳住张九泰的下颌笑着问难道不是张老师想跟我做？  
怎么敢说不是呢。过分天赋异禀的性器几乎是把张九泰捅穿，漂亮的张老师的手抓皱何九华的短袖，嘴唇从门牙里跑出来，带着肉欲的红色。  
掐着腰，几乎是蛮不讲理的冲撞。润滑剂的水声和张九泰喉咙里的呻吟此起彼伏。皱着眉头的何九华一只手按住张九泰的腰一只手抵住小老师的脖子，在断断续续的窒息中后穴的疼痛和痒呈指数放大。没有呼吸没有嗅觉，全身上下只有后穴和性器的神经还在工作一般，哭着，眼泪沾湿深色的枕套。  
太超过了，被抱起来放在何九华的腿上，柔软的臀部被迫分开，本来就吃的很深的肉刃吃的更加完整。前列腺被狠狠抵过，扬起的脖子和向后撑住的胳膊全都打颤，稀疏的毛发中漂亮的性器被何九华的皮带摩擦到冠状沟。  
“憋着！”  
被打了脊背和肉臀，湿热的性器从恋恋不舍的后穴中撤出。就差一点点……一点点就到了……张九泰胡乱伸着手去够何九华的胳膊，却被拉着翻过身来。  
再次被充满，手腕像女孩子一般细，被拉着强迫一样挺起身子，何医生另一只手去拿上床头柜的那支高脚杯。  
玻璃的，好凉。被狠狠扣在性器上，那温度让张九泰带着哭腔尖叫出声。后面被狠狠撞着，前面被抵着杯子摩擦，前液开始过度分泌，后面囊袋和肉臀拍打的啪啪声与前面玻璃杯和性器传来的咯吱咯吱声相得益彰变成一首协奏曲。  
跪着，腿想蹬却蹬不顺畅，在妄图蹬腿的时候被何九华按着狠狠分到最大，自斜下方有力的冲撞几乎让张九泰忘记呼吸。  
呼吸好疼，肺管和咽喉都带着急需氧气的火碱般疼痛感，眼泪不知道什么时候流了满脸，手腕疼的像是要断了。这些疼痛都抵不过后穴里何九华带来的快感，润滑被高速的进攻拍打成白沫，玻璃杯已经变成磨砂玻璃。  
太深了，真的太深了。仅仅是搅动都能让张九泰哭出声来，更别说何九华那手术台上练出来的体力进行大开大合的操干。肚子里好热好烫，快感的累积像是滚烫的岩浆淹没张九泰，就差一点点，但始终抓不住那一点点的点在哪里，耳朵边何九华带着调笑和喘气的声音像是恍惚间死神的召唤，问他爽不爽，要不要再深一点。  
要的，支支吾吾的啜泣和分开的大腿，夹杂着床垫被蹭到移动的低沉声音。咬住张九泰的后脖，几乎是粗暴的性爱啊。张九泰的手无助的抓住何九华的皮带，被何九华的指甲划破手腕，眼睛前全都看不见，瘫倒在床上感受心脏几乎是自救一般的发疼的收缩。  
被放在眼前的玻璃杯，小半杯半透明的白色粘液。后穴里汁水满溢，身体稍微一碰就颤抖着，泪腺开始分泌眼泪。何九华从兜里捏出烟盒点燃两根，一根自己抽着一根塞进张九泰嘴里。  
“睡会，我等会给你洗洗。”  
滴答一声，零点了。

——是不是有点睡不着，第一次上手术台。  
微信带着绿色的呼吸灯，像是那天尚九熙挂在墙上的姜花。床单的白色几乎被蔓延的思绪沾染成红色，紧紧握着手机，像是抱住那根浮木。  
“我心里慌……”  
灯光吞噬着时间，手机屏幕的自动休眠被焦躁的指关节粗暴打断，翻过身，手在手机背后悉悉索索的滑动。  
“打电话吗？现在。”  
微信的图标转换，电话就此拨入。枕头变的松软吸音，第一声小心翼翼的，带着试探和打搅的问候在嗓子里变得像是失败的戚风。  
“倒是真的很小朋友呢，”那头传来布料相互摩擦的声音，尚九熙像是翻身起来够放在床头柜的水。  
很少见呢，竟然会有人这么喜欢喝水。  
“但是都这样啊，冲击和自我怀疑是一定的。”  
“……那我老师呢？”  
“他不一样。”  
一样的，其实是一样的。何九华第一次当主刀后在尚九熙的画室呆了一下午，神经质的咀嚼已经干枯的山茶花。  
但刘筱亭也是独一无二的，他知道如何倾倒自己的情绪，知道有时候借助他人比自我逼迫更加的顺当。“等我一下，我去看下电脑。”尚九熙去了何九华的书房，昨天两人走得急，门没关。  
夹杂在新编诊疗常规和外科学之间的，泛黄的纸片。尚九熙举着给刘筱亭念何九华第一次下手术台以后的日记。  
“我被恐惧和丑陋淹没，人类的脆弱为什么要医生这个职业全权承担？死亡和生命在我手里拔河，我像一个无力的，连哨子都吹不响的裁判。”  
“通过兽欲产生的肉体，和通过社会雕刻的道德品种与思想，在这片土地上相互啃咬。大家跟杂食性的猪又有什么区别呢？我不知道是不会还是不想会，无数次告诉我，不要全力以赴去拯救他人自身都不珍惜的东西。”  
“生命那么缜密，那么复杂。最后的最后却只靠供血量血压和脑氧含量评判，我是在给机器进行切割吗？”  
……  
“你不像他，”尚九熙将电脑椅转过去，看没拉窗帘而灯光像是给天空带来褶皱的夜景。“你比他善良多了。”  
“九熙哥，我们去吃点什么吗？”  
街角的烤串。尚九熙那一份辣椒多些，刘筱亭的倒是比较白。啤酒浅浅倒了个杯底，两个人好像都不怎么能喝。刘筱亭不认得这些肉应该怎么叫，就干脆了当的拿人体解剖学的专业名词去一个个称呼。  
本没有意义的会面。  
低着头，尚九熙把盘子转个方向，将最后一串鸡翅给了刘筱亭。  
“你是真的恐惧吗，刘筱亭？我感觉你只是觉得所学的知识背叛了你心有不甘罢了。”  
“被背叛就会觉得恐惧啊，我现在就相信我所学的那些东西了。”  
粘稠的烧烤的烟在四周扩散，尚九熙将信将疑看刘筱亭往自己嘴里送烤好的红肉，啤酒瓶子在两个人手边传递，像是相互剖析的交接棒交替传递。  
手支在桌子边上，胳膊肘皱起来的皮肤能感受到陈年的油垢带来的一点不健康的黏腻。铁签子敲敲盘子，带来四三拍的节奏。  
“你觉得我是什么样的人？保持酒精感不要思考。”  
“我能说实话吗？”  
点点头，喝干杯子那点啤酒。白沫在杯壁上摇摇欲坠，带着一点人为意识附加的苦涩情节。  
“你，你比起我老师来说……差点，”低头啃着鸡翅，嘴里话变得油汪汪。“你想要的更多，你不但想成功，还想要在一切不好的事情中隐身。”  
“哪有这么好的事情啊？你喜欢的东西少见，但你又格外需要认同感和肯定。你喜欢善良的人，但是又看不起他们。想当不露面的鼹鼠又想当万兽之王。”  
“老师给你撕咬猎物，你只需要细嚼慢咽。我不知道你能付出的有多少，但绝对比回报要少很多。”  
仰起脸，刘筱亭倒是笑的很乖。  
“但是混蛋都是贪心的。谁不贪心呢？我也贪心，我从进医院一开始就想要往上爬，不，从进学校一开始。当坏人，当恶人，只要手段高明只要心思缜密，只要有实力只要有脑子，想要的都能拿到，如果你没拿到，那就说明是你不够贪心，是想要的欲望不够强烈，我学习好，我会做人，有什么是我拿不到的呢？”  
胳膊肘从桌子上拿起来，尚九熙坐的位置后背吹风，缩起来减少散热。  
快秋天了。  
“但是，刘筱亭，你不一样，你更贪心。何九华或者我，哪怕手段万千也只是想要一些迟早是我们的东西，但是你，你想要的都是别人的。你装的那么乖，归根到底就是东西还不够入你法眼。看起来大家的造你都欺负你，你自己摸着良心相信吗？你想要的别人看不出来，你真的以为我就看不出来吗……贪心这个东西，说实话，你有的太多。”  
“在你没得到它之前，你怎么知道哪些不会迟早是我的呢？”眯眼笑着，木质的磨的尖尖的签子对着虎口，在手背上留下一道红色的油。刘筱亭抿干净杯子里的啤酒，摆弄着桌子上的手机。  
“我只是一个学微创的实习医生罢了，没背景没能力，做一个手术还心理障碍很多，不会人际交往，不跟同事聚餐不住员工宿舍，到现在能全套做下来的手术寥寥无几。我这种菜鸡，怎么会是别人的威胁呢？”  
风呜呜吹动路灯和塑料袋，眯着眼睛看像是一只蝴蝶。  
“你会成功的刘筱亭，你足够贪心。”  
两个人都靠在椅子背上，任由风吹着头发。  
就像五年前，分科吃饭那天晚上，班长的那段话那杯酒。  
“刘筱亭，你其实比谁都要争要抢。”  
店家撤下了盘子，凉菜的汁水聚在盘子里看起来像是中药汤汁。筷子搭在碟子边上，刘筱亭问尚九熙见没见张九泰的杯子。  
“在我那里。”  
结伴走向地铁站，尚九熙买了两瓶矿泉水。在上车的时候，低着头给刘筱亭编辑一条微信消息。  
“少牵扯无辜的人进来。”  
怎么可能，这个世界上哪里有无辜。  
这个城市，快醒了。  
【六】  
本章致敬《埃拉加巴鲁斯的玫瑰》

城市雨下的着急又突然，何九华已经换好了鞋坐在门口的矮凳上。  
这种天气，不出急诊才怪。  
抱着水杯，尚九熙倚在墙边看烧水壶在这个夏天里第一次吐出水蒸气。的确是立秋以后变凉了，凉的那么突兀，去他妈的鬼天。  
“喝瓶你的酒，随便哪个都行。”  
冰箱门被打开又合上，冰凉的玻璃瓶和何九华的无名指干杯。  
车钥匙套在小指上，医生的手就是不一样，指关节挂得住手术刀也能挂得住钥匙环。何九华仰头看打开1664灌的尚九熙，谨慎的收回右腿舒展左腿。  
“你这次又想得到什么呢？”  
沉默，像胶水一般，不知所云的沉默。空气像是迅速掺入灰色，动脉的跳动被无限的放大，安装在房门上的单面玻璃的两个人面目可憎，放任兽欲和丑陋变成思想的无谓驱动。  
坐在沃尔沃上，摊开放在副驾驶的病例。血脂高、11.4尿糖，高压160低压115，这是一份典型的三高病人的病例。  
两天前，端着水杯看考特的春光扫描图，问正在整理归类档案的何九华糖尿病到底有什么并发症。  
说起来，尚九熙最喜欢的还是丢勒，他喜欢什么都拥有的人。  
天赋，能力，产量，名利。  
黄金的漩涡，像是吞噬又包容一切的母环。  
你想让他瞎还是想让他截肢呢，尚九熙。  
ERT é的夜之女王，落在尚九熙的手臂上。关上的房门像是与世隔绝的世界，尚九熙在里面沉迷是里维拉还是维米尔呢，谁又能知道呢。五年前两个人蜷在沙发上，纪录片声音模糊又清晰。尚九熙带着孩子气的嘟嘟囔囔说敦煌壁画就是一场声势浩大的室内装修，搞得何九华笑着去亲他的嘴。  
乐章像是落幕的预兆。  
泥石流冲垮的道路，母子被从石堆子里刨出来的时候已经不太像个正经的人样。丈夫是轻伤，头上裹着纱布在手术室门口握着手机指点江山，说这事政府不给赔钱他就上访。  
转头就拉着刘筱亭问如果钱不够能不能先把自己老婆放一放。  
窗外又一声雷电，吓得男人发抖。  
真滑稽，真他妈是一场现实主义魔幻滑稽剧。  
手术做了十个小时，歪歪斜斜几乎是全身上下全都缝了针。手术科那个新来的姑娘一边给刘筱亭递B超液一边说感觉回到小学时候缝洋娃娃的时光，何九华挑下眉问谁家布娃娃这么栩栩如生。  
恶魔和医生的布娃娃。  
ICU躺上两个，刚刚还生机勃勃的男人抱着顶楼的栏杆半真半假放声嗷叫说什么自己负担不起一大一小两个人每天的ICU价格，从道路的迫害到医院的黑心骂的又脏又臭，四周过去的医生护士和病人都……司空见惯。  
在医院，最不值钱的就是钱和若有若无的生机。  
明明下雨，室内却那么闷。空气的重量粘上血就变得沉重，压得人呼吸急促。刘筱亭捧着个手机笑着聊天，被何九华揉一把头说是不是恋爱了。  
“不是的，是一个病人的……家属。”  
于是，这顿饭变成了三人行。  
面馆里赠送的水有点发苦，张九泰把碗里的面翻来覆去的拨弄。刘筱亭摘掉一边耳朵的耳机，问张九泰是不是跟自己吃饭不太高兴。  
“你吃饭还带上司吗？”  
何九华用膝盖去碰张九泰的大腿外侧，转瞬即逝。  
“上司得买单啊。”  
咬一口荷包蛋，张九泰低头不理人了。面红彤彤的，辣的嘴唇看起来像是那么的好亲。雨在下了一天后莫名其妙的转晴，夕阳散发出腐烂一般的红色。  
医生的聊天是不分场合的，张九泰听这对老师学生在那里聊今天那个女人的脾脏破裂，聊那个小孩的半月板不可逆转的损伤，聊脑出血导致的听力受损，聊那个还那个准备激光打碎的血块。  
“换个地方聊吧，给其他客人一个活路。”  
开着车，竟然兜到张九泰所教书的高中。张九泰先下车给门卫说开个门让进去那点东西，我们负责关门就行。风吹乱时间，张九泰的背影像是失去了他的桂冠的奥古斯。阳光像是克里姆特不要钱的金色颜料，在最后的一小时里呕心沥血。  
坐在操场里，张九泰在办公室的直饮水接了三杯水。一次性纸杯被捏出痕迹，风吹的后背鼓鼓的。  
“我准备辞职了。”  
刘筱亭失手打翻了水杯，洒在他和张九泰的裤子上。何九华去说在车上拿点纸，向操场外走去。  
“你想去哪。”被拉住了手臂，影子和手腕重叠。  
“没有你们的地方就行。”  
“我……我是有真心喜欢你。”眼神那么真挚，看起来还像是那些高三大一的小孩信誓旦旦说着自己的承诺和听起来那么稚气无趣的诺言。  
张九泰听太多了，审美疲惫。  
一片阴影。  
“谁稀罕谁的真心啊，别老开玩笑。”何九华递过来卫生纸。  
是，都是混渣都是疯子，谁在在这个社会里面最先学会的就是装聋作哑的享受别人的好意然后拍拍屁股走人。张九泰就是一个懦夫，他的确只想逃。  
那有为何不可呢，不可以逃吗。全世界的爱和无止境的逼迫像是罗马帝的玫瑰花瓣，压抑沉默像是窒息的必须，云几乎是要砸在自己身上了，还不允许逃吗？  
承认自己只是一只羚羊，在弱肉强食里无辜又没有脸皮的自保，有做错吗？  
被猎豹按住蹄子，是羚羊的错误吗？  
豹子们说，是的。  
审判结束了。  
看起来那么无辜的，手足无措的站起来，刘筱亭说送张九泰回家。何九华把喝干净的纸杯折好丢进垃圾桶，想了半天憋出来一句你好好计划。  
计划怎么弄死我，计划怎么替代我。  
出租车开的平稳，绿灯波。张九泰坐在副驾驶摇摇欲坠，像是法庭里被强奸还被诬陷的阿尔泰米西娅。  
路灯亮的好虚无，只有飞蛾捧它的场。黑色的楼梯像是下水道口，刘筱亭站在门口说不进去了。  
“你真可怕。”  
房门关上了。  
【七】  
世界上什么不需要理由？  
憎恨，丑陋，自恋，还有死亡。人的血液是自我生活的寄生虫，双手紧握能出水的不只是湿毛巾还有其他人的死亡。仪器的电线起伏和性爱时或真或假的叫声轮廓吻合，咬碎的冰块和癌症增生的细胞一样团结又密不可分。  
真是神奇，丑陋和死亡也是神的旨意。  
还有什么呢？是自虐，是自我否认，是厌恶世界，是抑郁症，是袖手旁观，是劝人自杀。  
兽欲给生命点开灯，理智和科技给痛苦地关上。  
这是轮值做的第三场手术。同样，今天是刘筱亭转正的第一天，给一个三个月婴儿的微创手术占了今天上班的大头。城市雨水疯狂冲刷，信奉基督教的父母请了十字架跪在手术室门口念念有词。  
Holy……是人嘴里的口水，  
Shit……是上天的雨水声。  
手术结束，宛如针的手术刀在婴儿的眼睛前滑一圈虚无的圆。“你是医院这个科技恶魔之子。”  
换下手术服摘掉手套，从兜里拿出巧克力温柔的笑着关心门外孩子父母的新医生，看起来像是收敛了翅膀的天使。  
可惜，天使不需要收敛翅膀。痛哭流涕的父母一边感谢着医院带来的无上生命之光，一边语言里说自家的孩子不再是纯洁的上帝之子。  
“原罪是降生。”  
手术室聚在一起，天气骤然转凉之后吃点火锅算是合适的。冒起的火和炭像是死亡火炉上被烘烤的生命，隔壁的人高声吹嘘着吃猴脑的经历。刘筱亭转着手里的啤酒，一群人避而不谈为什么何科长还没来。  
有人自杀了，他的……某一任猎物。  
只有刘筱亭知道，他见过张九泰买安眠药。  
城市好重，鸡肉和猪肉变成一堆咀嚼完成的纤维蛋白质。食物不知道命运一般滑向死亡，人类为了代谢真的付出了多少其他生物死亡的代价。  
手在手机上划拉，张九泰的微博更新停留在三个小时之前。他苟延残喘的等学生拿走自己改好的最后一份卷子，对帮忙端花的邻居说了感谢和抱歉，把外卖垃圾收拾好，打开了蓝牙音箱。  
蓝色的杯子滚落在地上。  
幸亏，也只是幸亏。尚九熙画好了画，突发奇想的要直接给送去。救护车和何九华的手机同时响起，接着，刘筱亭的微信也传来消息。  
“你知道谁是无辜的。”  
那一瞬间，刘筱亭自己也慌了神。他不知道张九泰的抑郁症，在他这里这位好说话的老师只是用来胁迫和谈判针对何九华的最佳工具，喜爱和喜欢刘筱亭心中界限分明，但不知道自己的故意模糊竟然会给张九泰那么大的心理压力。  
“你真可怕。”  
“筱亭你快吃啊，今天你主角你不下筷子干嘛！”  
我是不是，也算是杀人犯？  
神说，神不说了。  
“我以为我依然满身疮痍，实际上只是褪去一层皮。”  
微信跳一下，何九华。  
“洗胃了。”  
紧接着，下一条微信，尚九熙。  
“你真卑鄙。”  
刘筱亭啊刘筱亭，你已经堕落到连尚九熙都能审判你了。你到底是哪里来的傻逼？你从小到大就是不受重视从而不择手段一定都是你的问题，你的学习成果变成你的工具也是你的问题，你的存在就是给其他人添加负担和痛苦，你的敏感和自私都是自己的原罪。  
审判者向来都是无辜的。张九泰用生命做了判断题，那是不是可以证实刘筱亭就是恶魔的角地狱的门？  
死亡的确可以洗刷全世界的罪恶，荡妇可以变成圣女，窃贼可以变成善人，张九泰自杀未遂，那他就是一半的善人。  
祝福的话语混合着啤酒像是能让人溺亡的绵密泡沫，一股一股的向刘筱亭涌来。那我该向谁抱怨呢，说什么味道一切丑陋手段都是情绪化的身不由己呢。  
混蛋没有弱点。  
闪烁的一串地址，何九华发过来的。  
“聚会结束后去一下吧，张九泰想见你。”  
买了很多很多牛奶，像是医院里趁人生病看望还要趁火打劫的那些丑恶嘴脸。张九泰的公寓电梯总是那么摇摇晃晃，像是神曲里但丁那一颗犹豫的心。  
“看电影吗？”  
台湾的片子，血观音，张九泰喜欢文淇，指着那个片子日常治愈。牛奶盒子吸管戳开锡纸，带着一点人造的乳味送入口中。  
“勉强拿牛奶跟你碰杯了，恭喜你刘筱亭。”张九泰手机一直在震动，装作不知道的样子抠下静音。刘筱亭坐在沙发一角，听电视里那假模假式的喧嚣和蹩脚的日语。  
“怎么会……这么突然呢。我以为你起码会……好好告别一下。”  
从果盘里滚出来的苹果，滑到刘筱亭的手边。张九泰挑眉，眼角那颗肉痣生动又活泼。“不是因为你，我只是想这一天爽一下。”  
歪着头，刘筱亭觉得张九泰突然不太一样了。他依旧带着面对孩子时磨练出的不耐烦的耐心，嘴角也自然向上着，因为洗胃带来的肤色蜡黄在吊灯下倒也没有那么明显的痕迹。  
“你真的，觉得何九华的一切都那么好吗？”  
果蒂丢进垃圾桶，刘筱亭把手肘从腿上放下，转过头来看嘬干净牛奶拆盒子的张九泰。明白了，张九泰眼睛更亮了，他原来还带着迷茫和不知所措，现在知道自己既然陷入这个不可逆转的局里，就算是释然和认命了吧。  
“不，我更贪心。”  
叹口气，张九泰在沙发上缩的更小了。刘筱亭在房间里兜兜转转找到一条柔软的珊瑚绒毯子，仔仔细细给裹好。  
“我给你去煮点粥？”  
点点头，手在沙发上摸索手机。  
“等会你也喝点吧，我估摸着聚会你没怎么吃。”  
锅还挺新的，米也没生虫。刘筱亭给张九泰的小碗里撒点糖，不锈钢的勺子在碗里顺时针搅动。窝在沙发里的张九泰关掉了电视，棠真就不会掉下火车了。  
“不太烫了，喝吧。”白瓷碗被放在桌子上，垫着薄薄的手帕。  
“……也许，真的有点你的原因吧。”  
手机响了，刘筱亭的。  
“不聊了，去吧。”  
去吧。  
【八】  
光标被鼠标拖动，手指立在触摸板上，指甲在台灯下折射出脆弱的半透明光泽。  
“你在看什么？”  
玻璃杯被手臂捎带，跟桌子上的文件相互抵触，相同性质的电荷变得仇视，被嚼碎的冰块在嘴里发出咯吱咯吱的声响。  
“何九华，你最近真的需要看一下精神科？”  
“你真的很会站队啊，尚九熙。”  
放屁，倒在老板椅里的尚九熙把怀里的抱枕丢在地上，法兰绒的布料留下清晰的指印。画家的眼底像是没熟透的干红，喝不到的才是最纯真的，红酒。  
“什么时候？”鼠标的插口摇摇欲坠，“什么开始站队的，尚九熙？”  
其实想问不是这个的，何九华又好多句几乎是责备和憎恨的背叛的话憋在支气管里，从五年前开始，站在血泊和丑陋的边缘，模糊法律和职业道德的钢丝线，几乎是把心脏变成蝴蝶吐出来，就换来尚九熙这样的——这样的背叛吗？  
手，横断在屏幕荧光前的手。世人总说医生的手总是美丽，却没人说这双手在多少血腥中翻翻捡捡。尚九熙最喜欢就是这双手，作为一个画家，他的手并不算好看，指关节的线条也不算流畅和细腻，在莫名其妙的高级精神建设活动中，尚九熙总像是孩子一样，把手藏起来，任由何九华细细地抚摸。  
像是抚摸一只，被人误解和耻笑的猫。  
他永远记得，尚九熙说何九华是，他一辈子的，耻辱柱。  
他最羞耻的十年，最卑微的，像蛆一样在恶魔手里讨生活的十年，是何九华给终结的，但何九华也是这恶心事中的，  
最后一环。  
他是无线循环的叼着蛇尾的毒蛇，是无穷无尽的苯环，是互相追逐的气团，是在血管壁上黏拙破碎的小圆饼。  
“只要……只要你，你能闭嘴。”指甲，扣住桌棱。“我就会永远幸福。”  
听起来多可怜，但，又听起来多无理取闹。  
你要怎么向我保证呢，你的沉默和你的爱都是这么转瞬即逝又不可触及。  
我能依靠你杀了那个恶魔，也就能依靠恶魔杀了你。我捏着joke牌，不算坏。  
“那……关张九泰什么事呢。”  
这是在张九泰自杀，或者说自杀未遂后的一个月里，两个人第一次这样提起这个名字。他俩，或者说带上刘筱亭，他们三个都对这个心软又懦弱的实习期刚刚转正的小老师饱含愧疚，他们是一片又一片的安眠药顺着那娇嫩的咽喉往下跌跌撞撞。在胃里翻滚，被难闻的药水冲的七零八落还叫嚣着死亡才是解脱。  
亲手掐断凌霄花。  
手背发抖着，握住包裹着防滑套的玻璃水杯。像是一场微弱范围的地震，颤抖的杯子和尚九熙的嘴唇就是那么的错位又不吻合。水渍和唇印在嘲笑尚九熙那虚无的心理建设，电脑的信息叽叽喳喳。  
“你敢补偿他吗？”  
恶魔最无聊的是，怀有愧疚之心。  
端着烧水壶，何九华走出了书房。门被关上的一瞬间，尚九熙从椅子跌落到地上。  
人类的本性是什么？上帝亲吻他的孩子们。“是堕落。”  
前后脚，张九泰和刘筱亭又回到了那个吱吱呀呀拥有深邃走廊的公寓。何九华带来两盒披萨，准备了一盒高甜味的酸奶。  
门被风狠狠关上，像是抽了何九华一耳光。厨房里西芹上下沉浮，像是水中浮尸。张九泰把包放下，从里面摸出一个白色的水杯。  
“你原来那个呢？”  
合上盖子，手背擦过嘴角。“他说晦气，全扔了。”  
是晦气，谁会说自杀不是个晦气事情呢。张九泰手指中间还有点粉笔灰，脸上依旧看起来像只兔子。  
但是他已经死了一回了。被在座的我们杀死的。  
天突然热起来，也许是酒精的气味变得俗气。摸着，用遥控器按开空调，在冷风中三个脑袋更晕晕乎乎。张九泰左手塞在兜里，右手去捏卫生纸。  
真的醉了吧，刘筱亭伸出手去拽张九泰的手腕，脸却朝着尚九熙，示意要看为什么把手藏着。张九泰用包裹着卫生纸的右手食指戳走刘筱亭，乖乖把左手搭在尚九熙的手边。手真白真漂亮，一点点痕迹就那么明显。  
虽然本来也明显。  
一个牙印，乖乖的，整整齐齐的，在无名指一圈。  
“他好幼稚的，对吧。”  
对、吧。  
不容否定，甚至你从哪里否定呢？男孩说人晦气丢东西不幼稚吗？男孩咬着牙印说你是我的不幼稚吗？男孩跟疯了一样去喜欢一个不应该喜欢的人不幼稚吗？  
真他妈幼稚，傻逼幼稚。  
但大家还是笑着，将披萨盒子往张九泰的手边移一移，把左手挤下去。  
盒子丢在地上，张九泰站起来说想去看尚九熙有没有画什么新的。那长长的走廊开始压缩，变得俗气又丑陋。尚九熙第一次打开自己的房子都这么呼吸紧绷，十几步子中他疯狂回忆自己是画了什么狗屁东西。  
门开了，干燥的味道。  
“好美的蓝色。”  
明明房间只有一点点蓝色，新的画作在纸上交叠又重复，曾经无聊而来看人画画的何九华评价是一堆子有滤镜的蛆。张九泰靠近了，身上的宽松短袖漏出橙花的香气和无辜的褶皱。  
“画的是你吗？”张九泰转过身来，食指指腹上沾着一点还没干透的蓝色颜料。“这是十五岁的你还是二十五的你？”  
画架被撞到，张九泰被尚九熙狠狠推搡进柔软的沙发里。  
“你他妈再说一句……”  
“还是那十年里，被那业界传奇一般的恩师日日夜夜猥亵时候的你？”  
被握紧的刮刀，尚九熙的脖颈前倾让那几块骨头变得咯吱响。  
“我要是十一点没回家，邮件就自动发送到我的学法朋友那里。”张九泰脸被勒的发白，嘴唇上的死皮摇摇欲坠。  
“还有……”门口的脚步声响起了。  
“拜托你了张老师，今天就你没喝酒。”  
出急诊，把这两位医生送去医院让他们赚血肉堆子里的钱去。  
爬起来，左手无名指在嘴唇上滑动，耳朵上的耳钉被头发盖住，灯光分解成七色。  
“我怎么会拒绝你们呢。”  
【九】  
摇摇晃晃，真的是摇摇晃晃。风吹着的头发带着尘土的丑陋味道。沃尔沃的提示灯和报警器变得短促有力。  
“你没有系上安全带吗？”张九泰转过头去，问坐在副驾驶上的何九华。  
手机被丢在槽里，拉下那毫无用处的遮光板。“你开始惜命了，张九泰。”  
方向盘打死，在低廉的车库地面上留下圆滑的线。  
“都第二条命了，可不得珍惜一点。”  
车里好闷热，张九泰摸索半天还是找不到天窗在哪里开。手臂延展一般伸过来，指甲和指腹带着那按钮起伏。  
红灯。  
“这是第一次，”张九泰使劲眨下眼睛，并且扶起滑落鼻梁的眼镜。“我在你身上闻到血味了。”笑着，松开离合和刹车，早已绿灯了。  
绿灯波，没有插话的时机。  
医院，二十四小时永远营业的医院，可以选房可以花钱的地方。你所有娱乐的归宿，你所有的幸福的坟墓。多好，无论你是有多不可一世又或是卑微普通，最后的归宿都是医院的一张单人小床。抓着护栏颤颤巍巍起身，屎尿变成必须开口的祈求，护士伸出手翻捡你如同挑猪里脊，你每天抽出去很多，也像是假冒伪劣肉类一样注射着打底的生理盐水。  
一边换手术服，何九华打开水龙头清洗手和手臂。“医院吃人，是不是辞职会比较好？”  
站在边上清点手术刀的刘筱亭抬起头，笑的还是那么乖那么……实习生。  
“你可是要，好好为医院鞠躬尽瘁的，手术科科长啊。”  
中间树立支点的凹槽，孤零零的小球左顾右盼。  
今天急救的人，真熟悉。上任副科长的女儿，被金钱装扮的很漂亮的女孩，小产。那个男人站在门口，跟朋友聊什么时候去买那辆改装摩托车。  
我好像，搞坏很多人呢。手术刀在两人之间传递，子宫被打开。  
孕育生命的，柔嫩的肉腔，缠绕又粘手的死胎，女人的生理意义被机械化放大，印度教的子宫和阴道图腾变得具象又低俗，手套的白色和血肉的红色你进我退，女人在那一瞬间失去了“娇美”。  
药物，性事，宫外孕，子宫和卵巢全都受损。生理意义上，这个手术台上躺着的妆容精致胸脯肿胀的女人，被他们阉割。  
是的，阉割。女性的一切生理被他们摘除，何九华和刘筱亭是永远的地狱门客。他们让男人不是男人，女人不是女人，人不是人，是朋克后现代的赛博生物。  
缝合，何九华觉得是披萨上火了，右边上牙疼。  
“师傅，我们去吃个饭吧。”  
医院附近，米线店。鱼丸在红色汤水里翻滚，刘筱亭用筷子戳下去，像是处理阑尾。  
“我有个……不错的盟友。”米线跟青菜，纠缠。“了解之后才发现啊，您真的是，医院的一条好狗。”  
勺子滑进碗里，就剩最上边一点点柄。  
“71份，从门诊挂号到出院，每一处都精心修改都仔细创作，前前后后，没个五六亿都对不起您这辛苦费事吧？”  
像是时空拼接一样，米线店放起了，《猜火车》。  
“我把你教的很好。”吃掉鸡肉，何九华从包里翻出卫生纸，自嘲般感叹刘筱亭算不算弑父情节。  
“算，”冰凉汽水，里面有转瞬即逝的星。“当然算的。”沉默了，汽水也不说话了。何九华端起装着橙色液体的玻璃瓶与刘筱亭的碰杯，那么寂寞的，脆响。  
“你等会有事吗？”  
“见人。”  
“不要为难张九泰，”勺子扑通一声，彻底掉入汤里。  
“他为难我，”收拾好包，左手握住右手的指关节。“而且，你的底线和我无关。”  
坐在路边，何九华突然想起来，尚九熙的手，和刘筱亭的手很像。  
最会为难人的，永远是之前没得到过什么的人。  
公寓被人换了灯泡，LED的，明亮的刺眼。刘筱亭对这个温馨又俗气的环境没有好感，毕竟这个地盘除了有张九泰这样的货色，还有过何九华的得意洋洋的入侵。  
“热水？”  
张九泰在家里是老老实实戴眼镜的，等待水开的时候摘掉放在旁边，鼻梁上的红色，像是给低劣捕杀手圈出来的必考考点。  
“你就不担心？”  
“我担心谁？”  
“担心你自己。”  
“我以为问我，但不担心何九华。”  
水壶烧开了，两个玻璃杯，被水汽舔舐。  
“担心谁都不会担心何九华的。他只是一个强奸犯罢了。”刘筱亭倒是很能喝热水，一边抿着一边看张九泰皱着眉头吹那不断上浮的水蒸气。  
“当然，他还是一个优秀的……做假账的天才。”  
水杯被重重放在桌子上，一点热水落在张九泰的膝盖上。那么漂亮的皮肤红了一大片，被起身的刘筱亭拿桌子上的易拉罐冷敷镇定。  
“你还知道什么？是知道何九华帮尚九熙搞到梅毒传染源吗？是知道何九华举报他的老领导老恩师的贩卖吗啡吗？是知道尚九熙被他的老师强奸十年，扳倒那个混渣还只能让那个傻逼染上性病去性侵领导的女儿吗？”  
易拉罐掉地上了，在地毯里悄无声息。  
“都知道。”  
站起来，撩起裤子，漏出整条洁白的大腿。从高处的橱柜拿出烫伤软膏，漂亮的无名指指腹蘸着薄薄揉搓那浅黄色的透明膏体。  
“那，你知道，跟学生搞同性恋的老师，会有什么下场吗？”水喝干净了，玻璃杯被捧在手心，左手滚到右手。“你的……[幼稚男孩]会有什么下场吗？”  
高三第一轮的练习册，大几码的拖鞋，篮球鞋和护腕，运动水杯，两副蓝牙耳机，香薰和礼物盒子摆在一起。  
“你不用知道，你也不敢知道。你可是人民教师呢，怎么能把这无辜小孩拉下水呢？”  
卫生纸擦干净指腹，药膏闻起来好苦好苦。  
“你真的，疯子，被贪欲逼疯的疯子。”  
“不愧是老师，”那么乖的微笑，扯着嘴角的痘。“就是形容的准确。”  
水凉了，张九泰一口气喝完。  
“你想让我干什么？”  
黏腻的皮肤，和刘筱亭的发凉的腿相碰。带着热气的鼻息在两人之间暧昧交错。  
“帮我发点东西……”  
【十】  
叮咚，叮叮咚。两种声音，两个人的手机。张九泰的手臂发颤，像极了小时候那街口嫩嫩的水豆腐。手机被刘筱亭收走，沿着腓骨滑动的指关节像是手术刀。温热的，带着柠檬绿茶的清新剂的衣物靠近，刘筱亭笑得 比任何一次都乖巧。  
“亲爱的张老师，猜一猜，几点的时候会收到消息呢？”  
放在客厅的钟，好响好响。  
你在给谁送终呢？  
表欢天喜地，和手机铃声一起纠缠不清。  
响了。响的人心里发慌。  
张九泰的手机。何九华打过来的。  
“张老师，你讨厌我吗？”  
沉默，像是粘稠的白乳胶，像是烧化的胶棒。张九泰手背的青筋浮起，纵横交错，谁不可逃脱的孤岛上的经纬网呢。  
“谁会讨厌一只豺狼呢。”  
张九泰，你怎么会这样轻易的原谅差点咬断你脖子的野兽呢。所以，你把他当野兽，还是一个坏人？  
怜悯的前提是……只是高地位的自我感动和擅自原谅罢了。  
明明是张九泰自己的家，却像是一座刘筱亭亲手制作的牢笼。坐在米白色沙发上的刘筱亭，端起那香薰蜡烛，用指尖去感受那湿润又油滑的蜡。  
“还有一个呢。”  
还有一个，还有一个你就要永久堕入地狱，在永不熄灭的火焰和恶臭滔天的罪恶池子里用不会停止的苦役来为这两次揭发而负责。  
揭穿恶人的，也是恶人。  
我不想等了，求求你。  
恻隐之心，人对食物的恻隐之心。张九泰把手机丢进墙角，拖出来那么大的箱子几乎是泄愤一样衣服抛起又落下，在箱子里变成色块。  
“你想去哪？”  
“去洗涤我灵魂。”  
真恶心，人本来就是欲望和丑陋推动前进的产物，还大言不惭的说要去洗涤灵魂？没有欲望的人和被同伴分食的祭祀品有什么区别。  
只有上祭桌的动物才要求干净，上帝说。  
影子和影子重叠，刘筱亭打开房门。  
“享受一下。”手机卡被拔下，芯片在指尖看起来散发着餐具的光芒。“毕竟时间不多了。”  
门轻轻关上，不久又匆忙打开，少年炽热的呼吸紧贴，握过篮球的手握住收拾箱子的张九泰的，白色的手腕。衣服堆得乱糟糟，男孩的唯一一件衬衣被放进箱子。  
“老师要去哪呀？不要我了吗？”男孩笑着用干燥的唇去亲张九泰的眼角，粘人。  
是的，老师要去逃难了。没骗你，我的宝贝。  
机票定在第二天早上，男孩逃课了。一夜之间长出来的胡子和学会的抽烟，在苦味中问老师愿不愿意跟自己来一次真的像恋人一般的舌吻。  
“好。”半踮起的脚尖，握过粉笔和香烟的手指插进男孩坚硬的头发里。  
惊骇世俗的，在机场的那个缠绵又难闻的吻。在唾液交换中咀嚼灵魂。  
“帮我把这个，交给……”顿了顿，摸下男孩的颧骨。“他会来找你的。”  
手机里消息闪烁，法国和尚九熙两个关键词在交错。像是咒语。  
那是一只，很会逃跑的狐狸。  
老师走了，作为一个，性情恶劣作恶多端为虎作伥的混蛋，老师去还债了。老师跪在地上为你祈祷，希望你今后这辈子绝对不要在遇到我。  
男孩，在张九泰的家门口坐了一下午，遇到了那个要内存卡的男人。失魂落魄的，回家路上还丢了张九泰那里的电卡。  
好像家里父亲母亲议论着什么，最后落脚在咱们家孩子这么聪明以后也让去当医生多好。沉默吃饭的男孩把筷子和碗放进水槽，说自己有想去学的。  
在练习册上写的好小好小。“老师不喜欢医生。”  
高三生活总是枯燥又机械性的，带着朋克后现代主义一般的生活让男孩忘记了时间和距离。他点赞了老师每一条关于支教的微博，在底下酸唧唧的留言说同样对学生你为什么对我就不这么温柔。  
张九泰一条都没有回过。  
睡吧，明天还要测验呢。  
“因为你喜欢我，你不乖。”  
好短的私信，像是咒语。明天还能考试吗？男孩不知道，他只是想他的奥古斯都。  
直到某天下午，家长会算是学生们难得一次的休息日。男孩在家里摆弄手机，在犹豫要不要给张九泰打一个毫无实际意义的电话。他计算来张九泰呢今天应该下午也没课，在拨号界面手指头灵活的画圈圈。  
下意识的按了接听键。  
“……你是张九泰的”电话的男声嘶哑，酒精和烟的味道。“男孩吗？”  
奇怪的称呼，但却让人莫名其妙的不能反驳。  
“您说……我是。”男孩找来耳机，挂一边在耳朵上。  
“他不在我身边，对，去新疆支教了，时间说不来，您有啥事我给他打电话，对他换号了，”男孩指尖转着指尖陀螺，突然磕到停顿。“号码可不能给你说。”  
行，他现在有理由给张九泰打电话了。  
“老师，有个叫尚九熙的人让我给您说，有个叫何什么的要开庭了，顺便那个叫刘什么的也要立案了，问老师你知不知道啊？”  
“你给我下尚九熙的电话号吧。”  
男孩有点生气也有点疑惑。现在张九泰的电话号几乎是他一个人的特权，但现在却要他无私分享。嘟嘟囔囔的调出记录给张九泰念的磕磕绊绊，念完还说什么我只想我一个人知道老师的电话号。  
“会的会的，”张九泰那边传来抄写的沙沙声，应付的语气让男孩拉长语气诉说自己的不满意。老师温温柔柔的说几句，就挂了电话。  
“你说。”  
“我准备飞回来。”  
“不害怕再被抓进去？”  
“不会，我对我自己有信心。”  
“是吗？那刘筱亭的反水也有信心？”  
“我会回来的，如果有时间，还能去看看你。”  
“不用了，我这里没有美。”  
看看窗外紫色的夕阳，小孩朝屋里大喊让细嫩的张老师吃饭。这次的羊肉没有上次的膻，张老师一定能多吃几口。  
夕阳太美了，像是无穷无尽的燃烧。  
……  
“据xx社紧急消息，从法国巴黎飞往北京的xxx航班在吉尔吉斯斯坦上空发生坠毁事故并引起了坠毁地点山林的火灾，救援队已经前往救援。已知飞机上共有中国乘客四名，遗体已全部找到，但后续身份确定还在进行中……”

上帝说，你的死亡没有名字。

叮咚，叮咚，又一滴水留下来。  
你猜，什么时候，这个滞流层会塌呢？  
万一是现在呢？


End file.
